


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Christmas, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are decorating the Christmas tree and end up wrapped up in tinsel. All of a sudden their mouths are very close so it's only natural for them to meet, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

”Cas, we don’t have time for this,” Dean sighed as they walked around the Christmas tree lot. Trees were everywhere, of all shapes and variations.

“Can’t saving the world wait a few days, Dean? I really want to celebrate Christmas.” He gave Dean a pleading look.

Dean bit his lip. He knew Cas was right. He knew Cas deserved so much, knew that Cas deserved the whole wide world. If what he wanted was a freaking Christmas tree, then he was going to get it. “We went all the way here, so you’re getting your tree, don’t worry.” Dean felt rude excusing it like that, but telling the truth meant feelings and shit.

“How about this one?” Cas pointed to the ugliest tree ever seen. It was tall and skinny, and all the branches pointed in different directions.

“That’s the one you want? Seriously?” Sometimes Dean started to question the angel.

“It has personality. It’s different, like us.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that. It was actually quite the beautiful tree. “That’s true. Let’s get it.”

A big smile filled Castiel’s face, and they got the tree cheap because of its imperfections. They spent ages stuffing it into the car, but managed it at last.

“At least it’s fairly light,” Dean said as they pushed the tree through the door and into the library, as that was where they spent most of their time.

The bunker already had a lot of ornaments, and they had picked up some tinsel and lights on the way.

“Ready to decorate?” Dean smiled.

“We need Christmas music first!” Cas protested, and Dean laughed but went to put some on.  
“All good?” Dean asked as Frank Sinatra’s deep voice filled the room.

(Have yourself a merry little Christmas; let your heart be light)

“All good,” Cas smiled.

Dean started unwrapping the silver tinsel from the piece of cardboard it was on. He gave one end to Cas. “Hold this.” Together they got most of it off. When there was just a little bit left on the cardboard, it got stuck, and Dean kept tugging.

“Should I try?” Cas asked. Dean just smirked.

“I have a better idea.” At that he started walking in circles around Cas, laughing as he set up the speed.

(From now on, our troubles will be out of sight)

“Dean, I’ll be stuck!” Cas yelled, but he laughed too as he pulled on the tinsel.  
Cas’s eyes suddenly lit up as if they were Christmas lights, and he yanked the cardboard piece from Dean. He started wrapping it around him, doing his best with his very limited movement. A short while later they were entirely stuck, bound together by the glittering thread of fluff.

“The revenge is sweet,” Cas laughed. His chest moved. Dean could feel it very clearly. There wasn’t an inch of air separating their bodies, and just slightly more than that separating their faces.

“Well you know, I could have helped you out, but now we’re both stuck.”

Cas did his best to shrug.

They stood there, looking at their empty Christmas tree.

(Have yourself a merry little Christmas)

The tinsel was easy to pull apart, and Dean knew it. It would probably take them just a couple minutes to get out of the mess. He just found he didn’t really want to. The bunker was cold, and Cas was most definitely not.

Cas still smiled, a wide, beautiful smile that crinkled his eyes and made them extra blue.  
Dean put his arms around Cas. Just to keep the balance, or something. His mouth felt dry. Cas felt ridiculously soft against him.

Cas leaned in just a tiny bit closer. He had watched enough movies to know what would most probably happen, and he wanted it. Bad.

(Make the Yule-tide gay)

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” And then Dean leaned all the way in. He didn’t even think about it, it just happened. All of a sudden their lips were meeting, and then they split for a second before they met once again, lingering longer this time. The bunker was dark and cold, but they were pressed up against each other. The skin was hot and their eyes were shining, and they had to pull away to let out a little laugh.

“I can’t believe we didn’t do this before,” Dean said, breathing heavily.  
“Me neither,” Cas replied, and he really wasn’t able to stop smiling. 

Dean held Cas even tighter, and Cas’s hands settled in Dean’s hair. Their tongues met, and Dean closed his eyes. He wanted to look at Cas, but it just felt too nice. Cas put one hand over Dean’s heart, and it raced, fast. They felt the tastes of each other’s breath, and hung on for as long as they could before they pulled away again, lips kiss-swollen. 

They rested their foreheads together for a second before looking at the empty Christmas tree. “We should get ourselves out of this mess,” Dean laughed. They did their best, but it was really hard, considering how close they were, and how many kisses they had to catch up on after waiting so damn long. 

They got around to actually decorating the tree eventually. Once the tinsel was on, Sam helped them get the lights and ornaments in place. Dean and Cas kept giving each other longing looks, and Sam most definitely noticed. 

Once they were done and stood back to admire their tree, Sam had had enough. “You two have been staring at each other all night, and don’t think I don’t know about that kiss when I went off to get us coffee,” Sam said strictly, crossing his arms. They were adults after all, or at least he was, and Dean and Cas acting like lovesick teenagers was ridiculous. 

The room filled with awkward silence. 

“Are you a Christmas tree, Dean?” Castiel eventually said. 

Dean looked at him. “What are you talking about? Obviously not.” 

Castiel sighed. He had failed already, but decided to go for it. “I was going to say because you look like you need an angel on top of you,” he said and looked down. 

Sam tried not to laugh and ended up with a cough attack. Dean smiled fondly. 

“You know what? Maybe I do,” he said as he stepped closer and kissed Castiel for the millionth time that night. 

“About fucking time,” Sam said as he left them alone. 

(From now on, our troubles will be miles away)


End file.
